vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Internationale Gesellschaft der Bildenden Künste (IGBK)
Die IGBK ist das deutsche Nationalkomitee der International Association of Art (IAA). In ihr sind die drei wichtigsten deutschen, überregional tätigen Künstlerorganisationen gleichberechtigt zusammengeschlossen: der Bundesverband Bildender Künstlerinnen und Künstler (BBK), der Deutsche Künstlerbund sowie der Verband der Gemeinschaften der Künstlerinnen und Kunstförderer (GEDOK). Damit repräsentiert die IGBK mehr als 14.000 bildende Künstlerinnen und Künstler. Geschichte Die Geschichte der IGBK beginnt im Jahr 1957. Die Künstler Georg Meistermann und Hann Trier, beide Teilnehmer der ersten documenta von 1955, trafen sich in Köln mit Kollegen wie dem surrealistischen Maler Edgar Ende und dem Maler und Grafiker Max Unold. Nach den Berufs- und Ausstellungsverboten während der Naziherrschaft sollte den deutschen Künstlerinnen und Künstlern international mit der Einbindung in das weltweite Informations- und Austauschnetz der International Association of Art (IAA) wieder international Anschluss verschafft werden. Die IAA, eine nichtstaatliche Organisation professioneller bildender Künstlerinnen und Künstler, war 1954 in Paris gegründet worden. Die Kölner Runde, der sich kurze Zeit später auch HAP Grieshaber und der Bildhauer Karl Hartung anschlossen, gründete im Mai 1957 die IGBK. Noch in ihrem Gründungsjahr wurde sie, unterstützt von der Deutschen UNESCO-Kommission, als Sektion der Bundesrepublik Deutschland in die IAA aufgenommen. In der gesellschaftlichen Aufbruchstimmung Anfang der 70er Jahre entdecken verstärkt auch bildende Künstlerinnen und Künstler die Vorteile der „Einigkeit von Einzelgängern“. Den Trend zur Organisation und Lobbybildung nutzte der IGBK-Vorsitzende Georg Meistermann, um den Verein neu zu strukturieren. Mit der Neufassung ihrer Satzung 1972 verzichtete die IGBK auf die Einzelmitgliedschaft von Künstlern, um sich als schlagkräftiger Dachverband zu reformieren. Im Jahr 2007 feierte die IGBK in Berlin, wo seit dem Jahr 2001 die Geschäftsstelle angesiedelt ist, mit einer Ausstellung und einem Festakt ihr 50-jähriges Bestehen. IGBK-Vorsitzende sind derzeit Frank Michael Zeidler - Sprecher des Vorstandes -, Ingrid Scheller und Werner Schaub. Tätigkeitsbereiche Regelmäßig organisiert die IGBK Künstlersymposien und Tagungen zu künstlerisch relevanten Themen. Die Kunstausbildung, die Vermittlung, das Selbstverständnis, die Bedingungen und Perspektiven zeitgenössischer künstlerischer Arbeit: Diese und andere aktuelle Fragen werden diskutiert mit dem Ziel, den Blick für zukunftweisende Ideen zu schärfen. Bildende Künstlerinnen und Künstler bringen dabei ihre Erfahrungen in Fachdiskussionen ein, die sonst oft ausschließlich unter Kunst- und Kulturwissenschaftlern, Kuratoren und Kunstvermittlern geführt werden. Zum anderen stellt die IGBK die Diskussionen stets in den internationalen Kontext. Der Vergleich mit Modellen und Praxisbeispielen aus anderen Ländern ermöglicht eine kritische Überprüfung bundesdeutscher Positionen. Daneben ist die Kultur- und Lobbyarbeit auf europäischer Ebene seit Mitte der 90er Jahre ein neuer Schwerpunkt in der Arbeit der IGBK. Die Rahmenbedingungen für Kunst und Kultur werden zunehmend in Brüssel gesetzt, ob es nun um Künstlerförderung, Status-, Steuer- oder Urheberrechtsfragen geht. Die beiden wichtigsten Künstlerorganisationen auf europäischer Ebene, in denen die IGBK aktiv mitarbeitet, sind die International Association of Art (IAA) Europe und der European Council of Artists (ECA). Darüber hinaus engagiert sich die IGBK in Brüssel im European Forum for the Arts and Heritage (EFAH). Auf nationaler Ebene ist die IGBK Mitglied in der Deutschen UNESCO-Kommission und im Kunstrat des Deutschen Kulturrats. Service und Beratung sind eine weitere wichtige Aufgabe der IGBK. Sie ist Anlaufstelle für bildende Künstlerinnen und Künstler, die sich für internationale Wettbewerbe, Stipendien und Kunstpreise interessieren oder Austauschmöglichkeiten suchen. Mit ihrer Ausschreibungsübersicht und ihrer Datenbank, dem International Artist Tool, bietet die IGBK ein fortlaufend aktualisiertes Informationsangebot, das die oft unüberschaubare Fülle an Arbeits- und Fördermöglichkeiten für bildende Künstlerinnen und Künstler übersichtlicher und transparenter macht. Indem sie Künstlerinnen und Künstler bei internationalen Austausch- und Ausstellungsprojekten unterstützt, trägt die IGBK zum Abbau von Mobilitätsschranken bei. Literatur (Auswahl) Joachim Kettel, Internationale Gesellschaft der Bildenden Künste (IGBK), Landesakademie Schloss Rotenfels (Hgg.), Künstlerische Bildung nach Pisa. Neue Wege zwischen Kunst und Bildung, Oberhausen 2004 Internationale Gesellschaft der Bildenden Künste (IGBK), Renate Christin (Hrsg.), Orte künstlerischer Arbeit. Kunst in neuen Kontexten, Berlin 2005 Internationale Gesellschaft der Bildenden Künste (IGBK), annette hollywood & Barbara Wille (Hrsg.), who is afraid of master of arts?, Berlin 2007 Weblinks * Website der Internationalen Gesellschaft der Bildenden Künste (IGBK) * Website des IGBK-Projekts 2008 'art swap europe' Kategorie:Dachverband Kategorie:Kunstverein Kategorie:Berlin